To Each Their Own
by Trainalf
Summary: Maybe it wasn't normal. Maybe it was even wrong. But it worked for them, so they didn't care.
1. Chapter 1

The winter weather demanded appropriate clothing, so dressing up wasn't high on the priority list. Still, the teen tried to look nice for the evening ahead. A red cotton buttoned up blouse and a blue skirt that went down to her knees. A pair of black stockings would keep the lower half of her body warm, and a light grey jacket hung on a nearby chair. She didn't have any jewelry or make up, but the brown hair she'd let grown out recently gave her face a cute appearance anyway, better than the tomboyish look she'd sported before. Looking at herself in the mirror, she had to admit she was pleased with her appearance.

"Naomi…" A voice purred with even more approval. In the mirror, she saw another girl come up behind her, one wearing a long black dress with matching stockings. Her hair was styled in two buns and two small blue earrings gleamed a bit from her ears. Like Naomi, she hadn't bothered with make-up. "You're so pretty!" She gushed, wrapping her arms around Naomi's midsection from behind and resting her head on her shoulder. "I told you you'd look nice if you let your hair grow out."

"Thanks, Seiko." Naomi blushed at the compliment while pulling her girlfriend's hands away from where they'd been playing with the blouse buttons covering her breasts. "You look really great in that dress." She stepped off to the side so Seiko could admire her own appearance.

"Yeah…" Seiko agreed. "I don't fill it out all the way, but dad says I look just like mom when she wore it." There was something a little sad in her smile as she stared at herself.

"I'm sure she'd be happy to see you wear it." Naomi offered, conscious of the sore spot in Seiko's psych that was her mother's disappearance.

"Yeah…" Seiko sighed dreamily. "And I'd bet she'd happy that I got such a beautiful girlfriend!" She finished this statement by jumping onto Naomi, nearing toppling them both over.

"Seiko!" Naomi pushed her away. "You'll mess up my clothes!" She brushed herself off and looked over at her clock- It was half an hour to six. They'd have to leave soon to be there on time. "Are you ready?"

"Ready!" The other brunette confirmed. The two adorned the jackets they'd chosen for the evenings and grabbed their purses with their personal effects in them before heading down stairs. The only other person in the house was Naomi's mother, who'd returned from work only a few minutes ago. She spotted both the girls coming down the stairs.

"Oh? Are you two leaving for your 'girls' night out'?" She asked with a smile. Since Naomi couldn't tell a lie without getting flustered, Seiko answered.

"Yep!" Seiko put her hands on Naomi's shoulders and steered her towards the door. "We're going to have lots of fun!" Natsumi smiled, glad to see her daughter had such an outgoing friend, one who she was sure had had a positive effect as Naomi unfortunately grew up without as much of her parents' attention as she wished she would've. She couldn't think of a pair of friends who'd ever been as close as they were.

"Okay…but you two don't stay out too late." She warned, her motherly instincts coming back.

"We won't!" Naomi promised before Seiko succeeded in getting her out the front door. "Really?" She asked once the two were standing in the very tiny front yard of her house.

"You're a terrible liar, Naomi." Her friend reminded her, making her go read in the face.

"Well, I'm not going to tell her!" She protested. "Don't make me so nervous about this…"

"Oh, Naomi." Seiko wrapped her arms around her. "There's nothing to be nervous about! Things will go just fine." She nuzzled Naomi's neck.

"Seiko…" Naomi pushed her away. "Someone might see…"

"You're so shy." Seiko sighed, although she did kind of consider it cute next to the tougher persona Naomi liked to assume in public. "There's always later tonight though." Naomi shoved the giggling girl away.

"There's nothing going on later tonight! We're just doing…this…and going home." She was still blushing furiously. "God…" She remembered how much Seiko liked seeing her flustered, and composed herself. "Let's just go." She grabbed her hand and they started walking.

Naomi did allow Seiko to hold her hand as they walked through the city's residential area, even thought public displays like that were somewhat frowned upon. It was probably just to calm her own nerves, evidenced by the clamminess of her hands.

"You're worrying too much." Seiko told her as they walked. "No one's even going to look at us unless you two start looking guilty. Just relax! We're not doing anything wrong."

"It's still not normal."

"So? It's nothing we haven't been doing for the past few months." Seiko pointed out.

"But not in public." She rebutted.

"Naomi...we need to get you a sense of adventure!" Seiko declared. The bustier brunette just sighed. Seiko leaned in close to her ear. "I know you're worried. It'll be fine, babe. You want this to work more than us, so don't be so glum about it!"

"I know, Seiko, I know. I just...Ah!" She jumped forward a little at a pinch on her behind. "Seiko!" Her friend just grinned cheekily back at her, knowing she'd already succeeded in cheering her up. "Pervert."

"Yours and yours only!" Naomi shook her head, although the antics had gotten her to relax a little, at least until they reached their destination: another two story house just a few short blocks away. The gate was already open, so the pair walked up to the door to press the bell. They both let go of each other's hands before it was answered.

The person who answered was a girl, younger and shorter than both of them and wearing a pink dress. When she saw the two on her doorstep, she gasped and her eyes lit up. "Naomi! Seiko!" She stepped out and wrapped the two in a hugs.

"Aww, hey Yuka." Seiko patted the middle-school student and their newest friend's head.

"Yuka, who is it?" A voice called from inside the house, presumably her mother.

"Just me and big brother's friends!" She called back. Her sharing that brought another person to the door- the last piece of tonight's puzzle.

"Satoshi." Naomi greeted.

"Looking nice, Mochida." Seiko grinned. Just like the girls, he'd put some thought into dressing up: beige dress pants, a white button up shirt, and perhaps even a trim to his brunette hair, although it was hard to tell for sure. And just like Naomi had at the start of the night, their older classmate looked incredibly awkward in it. Yuka let go of them and turned to face him.

"Why are they here?" She asked her older brother.

"We're just here to pick him up." Seiko explained.

"Eh? You guys are doing something together?" Apparently, Satoshi hadn't told her. "Can I come?" Yuka asked quickly. "I just have to grab my coat!"

"Uh, actually, Yuka!" Satoshi stopped her as she spun around on her heels about to dart back inside the house. "It's only the three of us...Really important..."

"Ooh." Yuka stood there with her head hanging down. "I can't come?"

"Not this time...sorry." Satoshi managed, trying not to cave into her sadness, something the girls probably would've done if they'd opened their mouths. "Maybe later." Yuka sighed. Not in a bratty or frustrated way, but genuinely sad about it.

"Yuka!" Her mother called, appearing in the doorway. The taller woman wrapped her arms around daughter's shoulders. "Don't be sad. We can do something here at home."

"Can we?" Yuka looked up, her mood perked.

"Of course." Her mother smiled down at her before looking up at Naomi and Seiko. Both girls noticed whose eyes Satoshi as inherited as she looked over them, and then she smiled. "You three go ahead and have fun. We'll have our own girls' night in. And bring my son back in one piece." She teased, making Satoshi groan in embarrassment.

"We will." Naomi nodded, smiling a bit at her boyfriend's misfortune.

"Don't stay out too late." Mrs. Mochida added as a final note.

"We won't." Satoshi nodded. His mother smiled at him and closed the front door, leaving the three teens by themselves.

Out of the prying eyes of the Mochida family, Naomi and Satoshi stood there looking at each other, still obviously embarrassed just being here. "You... look nice, Satoshi." Naomi managed, getting the boy to start.

"Ah, thanks. You too, Naomi." He paused for a moment. "You uh...both...look nice?" He said hesitantly.

Seiko rolled her eyes at their interaction before giving Naomi a light shove so that she stumbled into the boy, causing both of them to grab onto each other to stay upright. It was a close enough feint to a hug, like they usually greeted each other. Seiko could already tell she'd have to drag them both along. "Are you two ready for our date?"

Both of the other teens jumped a little like Seiko had just said something far more illicit and untangled themselves. Naomi rubbed her arm in embarrassment. "I'm guess I'm still ready." She mumbled. Both girls turned to Satoshi, who recoiled slightly under the observation.

"Y-yeah." He stuttered. Just like Naomi, the idea of a three way date was strange, unnerving, and had to revolve around secrecy. Seiko had hoped once the two actually saw each other, they'd lighten up. But no, they both looked borderline ill. For the first time that night, Seiko started to have reservations. She was no stranger to making people uncomfortable, but it was all in good fun and never went too far. This? This was genuine, and as long as the night hadn't truly began, they could still stop.

"You guys really are nervous, aren't you?" Seiko asked, her voice losing its prep. I mean... if you guys don't want to go through with this three-way date...I'll understand." Satoshi and Naomi glanced at each other, and then at Seiko. The two gave her an uneasy smile and shook their heads.

It was more than just a simple date to them. This was doing something they'd never thought they'd be doing. From every angle it was illicit in their eyes. This was something that by all means belonged in fiction than the real world. But despite all their reservations, this was something they'd agreed to and, however difficult, would follow through. Actually, and they were probably willing to admit it if asked, but this was even something they _had_ to do.

How had they got here? It was in no small part to a horrifying place known as Heavenly Host Elementary. A cursed school they, several of their friends, and Yuka had been trapped in for nearly a day. Trapped with angry spirits that had been intent on their death. A place where permanent suffering constantly threatened them.

The horror and their survival was all a blur to all of them three months later and the mental and physical damage was fast healing. But what had stuck with those three were the confessions that had been made. At some point in the experience, perhaps at a point where they didn't foresee their survival, Satoshi and Naomi had decided there were some things they didn't want to die without saying. Their mutual crush on each other was one such thing, and both ended up confessing in that dreary school, a brief moment of hope in despair.

Seiko had been there to see it and the two embrace after. In a way, she'd been glad to see it. But it broke her heart all the same- Satoshi wasn't the only one to have feelings for Naomi. But if her best friend was happy, Seiko could normally put aside her feelings. But in that place, with the threat of eternal damnation hanging over their heads, the thought of things ending without letting Naomi know just how much she meant to the bubbly girl seemed unbearable. If they only had a few hours left to be together, Seiko decided she would tell her, if only so she could die with one less burden on her soul.

When Seiko had pulled her off to the side to confess, she hadn't gotten an immediate response. Seiko had hoped it was just confusion or lack of words from the dehydration all nine of them had by that point. She'd been hopeful for a moment her friend would completely understand and accept.

She'd ran. After a few moments Naomi had turn around and fled back to where everyone else had been gathered without a word. Seiko had just been left standing there without a response and a sinking feeling in her heart she might've just ruined the last few hours of her life with her best friend.

Seiko had slunk back to her friends with her head down. Naomi had gone back over to Satoshi, averting her gaze from her best friend. Seiko hadn't gone over to join them, instead standing off by herself with the sinking feeling getting even worse.

Things didn't end in despair though.

It couldn't have even been half an hour later when all of them were exploring the building that Naomi dropped back to the rear of the group where Seiko was and apologized for earlier. She said she'd gotten so flustered and emotional she just...ran away instead of confronting it. Seiko understood; she knew Naomi wasn't always good with her emotions. Even though she'd still be shaken by it, Seiko accepted her apology.

Seiko would've been fine if things ended there, but Naomi had more to say. She'd thanked Seiko for being such a good friend and gone on about much important Seiko was to her. She'd even said, hesitantly, that if this horrible event hadn't impacted their lives, maybe things could've been different. It turned out she'd actually mentioned what happened to Satoshi and, instead of getting mad, he'd encouraged Naomi to apologize. Always thinking others, that boy.

They were still trapped and it seemed all but guaranteed they'd die. But for those three who'd come clean, there was a sort of acceptance under the worry and hopefulness they stubbornly clung onto. Even if they would die, at least they wouldn't do so with those great regrets.

But in the end, against all possible odds, they'd gotten out. It was morning by the time they returned and the aftermath had landed half of them in the hospital, but they'd survived. The jubilation of living had occupied their minds for several days after, but eventually they had to return their focus to living. That meant confronting what had been said, what couldn't be taken back or ignored.

Naomi just wanted some time and space to herself to think. Both of them were important to her, more than she'd ever realized and especially now. But… how did they compare? She'd always known she was interested in Satoshi and his kind and caring nature, but she hadn't realized how close she actually was to Seiko until that moment. Could she choose one of them? How did she actually feel about Seiko? She'd only ever thought them friends before, but when she hadn't been able to turn down her friend's confession, she had to wonder: had she been lying to herself? It was not a realization to make in a day.

Satoshi wasn't a confrontational person at all, and to be honest the whole problem embarrassed him. Even if he was in love with Naomi and even though they had kissed after, it was obvious how troubled she was. So, he gave her space to figure it out. If she didn't choose him… Well, he still had his life, something that held a far greater value to him now, and they could stay friends.

Seiko was the quietest of the three, owing to being the most selfless. Above anything else, all she wanted was for Naomi to be happy and to start healing. If that meant not choosing her…Seiko didn't mind. Just her friend's happiness was enough for her. So, she said nothing. If things went back to how they were before, if they could, that would be fine for her.

In the end, all three of them ended up being indecisive about it, unwilling to push for a solution in any of their favors and letting the problem drag on. Somehow though, this ended up being a good thing. The three didn't avoid each other while Naomi was trying to decide, and before they knew it, something peculiar had formed.

No matter the conflict, you can't help but be close with people who've you experienced trauma with. It was more than just that they were forever linked by trauma. There's nothing as helpful as the embrace of someone who you love and whom loves you. It's a bond as strong as it is tragic. Seiko was the first slip up. Neither girl could recall which had turned the comforting hug into a passionate kiss, but it had happened, to each party's guilt.

Running off to Satoshi and making the exact same mistake was more from distraught confusion then an automatic action like with Seiko, but that didn't change the fact it only compounded the problem. All three of them would've been lying if they hadn't thought at least once the issue would completely push all of the apart from each other for good; as the crux of the issue, Naomi wasn't really prepared to handle that burden and the other two considered giving up for her sake.

Neither were able to blame Naomi for the slip ups, both of them still unwilling to try and separate her from someone important to her. "Do whatever makes you feel better." Both Satoshi and Seiko had said the same thing. The problem was they both made her feel better: Satoshi was perhaps the nicest and most caring person she'd ever known. But Seiko, she had a certain emotional bond that only two girls could form, a person Naomi had been able to talk to about anything she just couldn't with her mother or her friends.

She didn't want to distance herself from either of them either. She was willing to admit she wasn't as personal with Satoshi as she'd been with Seiko, another girl, but that was understandable. But she'd known Satoshi longer than Seiko. He was still a person who liked her as she really was and how she preferred to act instead. And, in her own way, Naomi took care of the boy and liked doing so. Seiko...Seiko had been through so much worse than Naomi, losing her own mother and having become one to her younger siblings. Naomi had been more of a bright spot in Seiko's life than she'd been in her own. She couldn't possibly live with herself if a decision she made stopped her from being that to a person who'd helped her so much.

She didn't want to choose either one, but she just couldn't have both of them.

Or could she?

It appeared so. Even if she felt guilty, Naomi couldn't ignore either of them. The slip ups kept happening, sometimes her fault sometimes theirs, but none of them got upset over it. The guilt eventually started to ebb away. The three would hang out together, and say nothing is anything happened between any two of them even while the third was present. It just became an unspoken rule that Naomi could be romantically involved with both of them at the same time.

Their shared experience was probably the glue that held everything together. It wasn't just romantic interest, but reassurance and understanding in the trauma and scars all three on them had gained. Seeing themselves as mutual survivors rather than…whatever… helped give them a sense of justification in their minds.

Seiko had been the first to bring the issue up in a serious manner, asking them if they knew what they were doing and was okay with it. Seiko wasn't a conventional person by any means, but she still wanted to know if they were okay with it. Naomi still felt a little strange over being the center of things, but she really didn't want to give up what had formed now even though it felt sort of wrong. While people like Naomi and Yoshiki would make fun of Satoshi saying he was a doormat, the other two wanting to go along with it more or less convinced him. He wasn't a possessive person anyway, and he recognized that Seiko was important to Naomi too much to let go. If it actually worked…well, what was the harm?

With that conversation, they more or less acknowledge the fact they were in a three-way relationship, and the days got less awkward and more enjoyable as they started to get over what had happened.

Nothing really changed between Satoshi and Seiko- they saw no reason while their attention was focused on Naomi. When it was just the three of them, Seiko's minimal sense of modesty dropped even though Satoshi was there, but that was it. The two stayed friends just as they had before.

It was hard to tell if their friend's knew about it; the trio weren't exactly inconspicuous in how close they'd suddenly become and obviously interacted often with their fellow survivors. If they did, they didn't say. Still, the three kept it a private matter.

Seiko had been the one to break the mold and suggest this first official date between the three, something to prove it beyond a shadow of a doubt as a real relationship, however unorthodox. She'd taken a few days to sell to the others and succeeded mostly by insistence. Something about this all still struck them as weird, so of course there was a natural fear of showing it anywhere, especially in public. Seiko didn't fault them for that, but she thought they were being silly for wanting to tip toe everywhere over it.

And here they now were, taking their very first awkward 'official' steps in this relationship. None of them were completely sure what the night would bring, but they'd at least decided to try. Whether or not this arrangement could hold up, they were about to see.

XX A/N XX

Yes, this is a Sataosei story (thank you tumblr for that shipping name).I've actually intended to write something like this for a while. I saw this pairing over a year ago and it manages to stick in my mind. Everyone's alive, happy, and with someone? Who wouldn't sign up? These dorks could pull it off, I think. Aside from that, there's the mental portions. Someone tried writing his pairing before, but it was horrifically atrocious. No build up, no exploring their thoughts or chemistry. Well, that's what I'm intending to look at in this little two shot. Most of the stuff mentioned here will be expanded on.

Leave a review on the way out and check back for more later. I'll probably add the appropriate character tags later on once the story is off the front page.


	2. Chapter 2

They'd settled into a certain walking arrangement after leaving the Mochida residence. Naomi was between Satoshi and Seiko, each of them holding one of her hands as they walked. Like the walk the two girls had taken before, it was more reassurance. And just like before, they got no weird looks for it.

"So, Mochida." Seiko didn't let the silence hang for long. "Yuka's looking better." Since she was a middle school student, the other survivors hadn't seen her as much as each other.

"Huh?" Satoshi snapped out of an apparent trance and looked over at her. "O-oh. Yeah." He nodded. "She's started sleeping in her own room again, finally."

"That's nice." Naomi spoke up too.

"Yeah." Satoshi nodded. When the tempo threatened to drop again, Seiko saved it once more.

"Are you guys excited for Suzumoto's next production?"

"Oh, of course." Naomi jumped at the chance to change the subject. "She's been working really hard on it."

"Yeah." Satoshi nodded. All three of them tactfully ignored adding that it was the first thing she'd started working on since getting out of the hospital.

"Last thing to enjoy before finals too." Seiko sighed, reminding them not so nicely that the school year would be ending soon and everything that came with it would be upon them. Despite being an annoying subject, it actually worked; the three forgot their nervousness and managed to talk about school and their classes for the next half hour of walking.

The restaurant they were going to couldn't be called 'top of the line', but it was a nice looking place with a moderately priced menu of food both local and foreign. Satoshi and Seiko had both agreed beforehand to split the bill, since Naomi was the date for both of them. The warm interior was a welcomed break from the chill outside.

There was a short show when they got to their table, a secluded spot near the back of the building. Satoshi had pulled Naomi's chair out for her to sit down, but had hesitated on doing the same from Seiko. It wasn't until the other girl stood there rolling her eyes that Satoshi quickly moved to repeat the gesture. "Just because I'm not your girlfriend doesn't mean you can forget your manners, Mochida."

"Uh…right. Sorry." He muttered sheepishly taking his own seat. Just like his hesitance to compliment both of them at the start of the night, he was still unsure on how exactly to interact with Shinohara on this occasion. What the two were comparative to each other was some sort of gray zone, and he had no idea if mannerisms for an acquaintance or actual friend was more appropriate. Certainly not the same way he treated Naomi.

Seiko was pondering the same question, although not as reluctant. "I wonder if all of us should be on first name basis with each other? Satoshi?" She drawled out each syllable.

"Uh…I guess…Seiko." He muttered in response. Naomi's face flushed little at the exchange. Maybe it did make sense, but something like that would take time getting used to.

It was a couple minutes of silence as they checked out the menu and ordered. Once the waiter left and the waiting for their food began, Seiko decided to start what part of the goal of this outing had been about- really defining and discussing this arrangement.

"What do you think our parents would think if we told them about this?" She wondered out loud, catching the others off guard with the terrifying idea. "I think my dad has a good idea about me." She reached over to lay her hand over Naomi's. "And he's always telling me I work too hard and to find something I enjoy. I think he'd be happy about this."

"My mom?... I…don't know." Naomi confessed. She'd sometimes gotten the impression her mother didn't want her in a relationship. Tragedy having turned her into a single mother, it wasn't surprising she'd been a little more insistent in warning Naomi about teenage romance. Her being an early and _very_ lucky bloomer hadn't helped.

She had teased her daughter for talking about Satoshi so much though, so maybe not. But then there was explaining the being bisexual and in a relationship with two different people. Just thinking of it like that made Naomi feel…well, she didn't want to degrade herself, but not good. Her mother was usually a strict person. She really wasn't sure how she would react. But even if it was negatively, Naomi was certain she wouldn't have stopped this anyway.

"Well…" Satoshi took over. "I don't think my parents would be against it…" He muttered uncomfortably. His parents were…odd, he could say. Definitely not prudish in any way. Actually, when Satoshi had explained where he was going tonight, he'd gotten a look from his mother that was half smirk and half surprise, but in no way objecting. If there was a reason he didn't want them to know, it was to prevent embarrassment.

"Well, it's not like we're announcing it tomorrow." Seiko tried to sweep their worry under the rug. "It was just a thought!" Although she was secretly tallying the results. If Naomi's mom was against this, something Seiko doubted from the kind woman she'd met, it could mean trouble for them. Then again, they were all going to be adults soon anyway- Naomi and Seiko had both turned 17 just last month and Satoshi was turning 18 in half a year.

Maybe they could keep it a secret from them for that long.

"I wonder if our other friends have noticed yet…" Naomi wondered.

"Oh, I think they have an idea." Seiko had an uncanny ability to tell when people were paying attention to something, especially other people. Shinozaki and Suzumoto had definitely noticed the three's tendency to disappear off together, reacting with a stern, suspicious frown and giggles respectively. Ms. Yui probably had too, but their T.A probably understood (part of) their reasons and didn't say anything.

"Maybe." Satoshi admitted. Yoshiki had made a joke at him about it, but luckily interpreting Satoshi's guilt triggered babbling as embarrassment. Or at least Satoshi hoped that's what he'd interpreted it as.

"We don't have to worry about it." Seiko assured them. "They aren't going to betray us over it." They didn't doubt her on that- their little group of friends had a certain tolerance of unusual or 'improper' things, Seiko's perversion or Yoshiki's delinquent past as examples. Besides, now they were all bonded by something powerful enough even controversy wouldn't pull them apart.

Seiko was the only one to pick it up, but the mood at the table seemed to have improved after that discussion. That was good- they were making progress. Still, the whole evening didn't have to be dominated by the matter- they were here to have a short meal together and enjoy themselves. So when their food arrived and the started eating, they passed the time with more chatter about school and things going on at home for them.

There was a point later in the date where Naomi excused herself to the restroom. Seiko thought about going with her, but decided there would be many more opportunities in the future and decided to stay at the table. She chose this moment to discuss something with Satoshi that she'd wanted to say since the night began, or maybe even since that terrible night months ago. Something serious. "Mochida." She said without a hint of energy in her voice, almost hesitantly even, not to mention using his last name again.

"Hmm?" Satoshi looked up at her. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to say…thank you." Seiko nodded, blushing in a very rare display of embarrassment.

"Huh? For what?"

"This is only working because all three of us are cooperating. There can't be a lot of guys would be willing to share the girl they love with someone else. You didn't have to tell her she should apologize to me. You could've refused doing this, and Naomi probably would have chosen you over me… So…thanks for being willing to do this." There was nothing but humbleness and honesty in her words.

"Eh?" It was hard to tell if his reaction was from more confusion or embarrassment. Probably the second, given the slight color rising in his face. "Well…you know…" He said inexactly.

"Hmm?" Seiko pressed. The boy didn't really like discussing romance as all. Unlucky for him, she was persistent.

"I mean, you guys were always close." Satoshi mumbled. Of course Satoshi had noticed, like anyone with a pair of eyes, how close the two friends were in the stereotypical 'girly' way: the giggling and hushed whispering, talking about boys and fashion, going to the restroom together hand in hand- those and all variations of it.

But even someone as dense as him had noticed that there seemed to be something below that. Seiko's inability to keep her hands to herself was the biggest clue, although only because, with very few exceptions, Naomi allowed it. But there always seemed to be something deeper- Naomi was a different person when Seiko was around, more gentle and outgoing. Satoshi, having known Naomi since middle school, might've been the only to notice it. But he liked Naomi like that, so, despite all the awkwardness Seiko's presence brought, Satoshi indirectly enjoyed it. He cared about Naomi- so how could he deny her something she clearly benefitted from?

Now if only he could actually say that in words.

"It didn't have anything to do with the fact I'm a girl, did it?" Seiko asked.

"Uhh…Maybe." Satoshi admitted. He wouldn't call himself a jealous person, but he had felt _something_ negative when other guys showed interest in Naomi or her looks. But Seiko? Nothing, except maybe envy if he was a truly honest teenage boy. Did it make him a bad person if he didn't mind just because of that? He hoped not. "It just didn't seem right to try and separate you guys." He tried to sum up his thoughts on the matter.

Seiko smiled, her gaze drifting towards the table top. "She really would have chosen you." She repeated. "Naomi really likes the idea of life after school…becoming a nurse, starting a family…You can give her that. Me? I'm going to have to stay and help take care of my siblings even after I finish school. That's why I kept trying to push her towards you- I would've held her back."

"Don't say that." Satoshi shook his head, prompting Seiko to look up. "The whole time Naomi and me were together…there…she was worried about you. She wouldn't leave you behind for anything." He stated with certainty.

"Yeah…" Seiko's eyes grew distant for a few seconds. "That's why she's so great…" She refocused on him. "Maybe there is more hope for me now. She likes it here and it's not like you want to move across the country, right?"

"Not really." Satoshi shook his head. In all honestly, he was still unsure what his future ambition was. Considering he'd be starting his third and final year of school soon, it was something he really should have. But in any case, he didn't see himself moving too far away from here, where his friends and family all were.

But that was something the three of them would have to think about if they actually intended for this arrangement to last for a while. Two people connecting their lives together and working them with each other's was a difficult thing. Three people? Maybe impossible.

Seiko glanced over to the restrooms where there seemed to have been a line and leaned back dramatically in her chair. "Naomi's taking too looong." She whined, not loud enough to be heard by other patrons but make the effort to look genuine. When the only other company she had didn't speak, she sat back up and propped an elbow on the table to rest her head against, deciding to get entertainment another way.

"Oh, and Satoshi." She started, her tone more playful and hosting a grin that most of Kisaragi associated with incoming embarrassment. "Just because the three of us are officially together, don't think you can stop keeping your hands to yourself."

Had the boy had an ounce of foresight, he could've stayed quiet and the subject would drop. As it was though, he had to ask her what she meant.

"Keep your hands off the goods." For emphasis, even though they were in a public place, Seiko patted her bust. The boy went the reddest so far that night.

"Wh-W-what?" He fumbled over his words. "W-why would I do that!?"

"Is that guilt in your voice?"

"No!" He shook his head back and forth. "I'd never do anything like that!" He blustered, flinching when Seiko raised a skeptical eyebrow as him.

"You do to Naomi." Seiko reminded him.

"That was an accident!"

"All five times this year?" Seiko asked, stumping him into silence. She was teasing of course; she knew they all really were accidents, just like she knew he still liked it despite that. She was actually kind of envious- he'd get a free pass when Naomi would usually smack Seiko on the head for trying. How she wished she had that kind of fortune.

"You do get what I'm saying though, right?" Seiko asked in a much more earnest voice to show she wasn't still messing with him. Satoshi was a nice boy, enough to where Seiko probably didn't have to say it, but she still felt like covering that base while the opportunity was present. Having to spend so much time on other people, she'd never really had time to look at herself and decide exactly what she was, but she knew Naomi was the only person she really wanted to be involved with in any serious matter. She was fine with Satoshi being there because she knew how much he and Naomi mattered to each other.

"Oh... Of course." Satoshi nodded after a moment. Maybe his mind had strayed occasionally- Seiko wasn't too far behind Naomi as far as 'endowment' went in either area and Satoshi was a teenager boy. But his mind had never gone too far. Naomi was the only person he wanted to spend time with. He knew how fortunate he was things could be this way and definitely wasn't going to try and take advantage.

"Good." Seiko nodded. After that conversation, even she had trouble restarting the conversation and a slight silence settled. Luckily for Seiko, a solution delivered itself.

"And…uh…just so you know, all those really were accidents!" Satoshi tried to have the final word.

"Of course, of course." Seiko waved a hand in playful dismissal. "Your secret's safe with me. But…" She leaned over the table. "If you're willing to give me lessons, imagine what we could accomplish." Seiko winked, causing Satoshi to shut down completely. Fortunately for him, Naomi returned just then. She took one look at Seiko, still sporting her perverse grin, and Satoshi, dead silent and pink, and just sighed as she sat back down.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nooothing." Seiko feigned innocence. Naomi rolled her eyes and gave Satoshi a reassuring pat on the shoulder to snap him out of it. She felt the moment relevant to lay down a ground rule she'd come up with thinking forward to this night.

"You're going to have to control yourself when it's still the three of us." Naomi told her girlfriend. "Don't act like it's just the two of us." She was saying this in front of Satoshi to reassure him too.

"Hmm?" Seiko hummed.

"You know what I mean." When it was just the two of them, Seiko tended to be either more explicit or physical in her play: pinching, poking, tickling, the like. Not the Naomi actually minded (although she tried to act mad about it) or wanted Seiko to change, she just thought there was a time and place for it.

"Aw, but why?" Seiko acted hurt.

"Because I said so." Naomi went a little red. She wasn't going to admit that it embarrassed her when Seiko acted up while Satoshi was around. Just a few weeks ago the three had been sitting by themselves on the school roof doing much of nothing when Seiko decided it'd be fun to pin Naomi down and tickle her. When the torment had finally ended and the girls both sat back up, Satoshi had been facing the other direction with his school bag strategically on his lap. It had taken Naomi only a moment to realize, quite mortifyingly, that from where he'd been siting Satoshi would've had a perfect view up both their skirts during the event.

Seiko was a girl and that was just her way of affection. Naomi didn't hate it and (begrudgingly) thought it was even a little fun. But it was still pretty intimate and while Seiko didn't have much a sense of shame, Naomi did and would've preferred Satoshi didn't see her like that; however nice he was, he was still a boy.

"Oh fine." Seiko sighed, play acting although she really did respect what Naomi wanted. By the relieved but red look on his face, Satoshi knew what Naomi meant and was grateful for it. "How often is that going to be though?" Seiko asked seriously, looking between her two companions. "When's it's just one of us with Naomi?"

They looked at each other, racking their minds and finding that, for the past few months, such instances had actually been pretty rare. Seiko and Naomi would walk to and from school together since they lived relatively close to each other. Naomi had gone over to Satoshi's house on occasion to work on homework or see Yuka (Seiko spent most of her time after school caring for her siblings). Other than that, the three spent almost the entirety of their time in each other's presence.

"We'll have to work on that." Naomi admitted. She loved both of them, but she didn't think they had to be together ALL the time. Recently, it had only been part of the healing process. She did like the idea of just spending time or going out with either one of them. Although that particular thought made something like guilt pop up in her mind.

"We got time to figure it out." Seiko smiled reassuringly.

"…Yeah." Satoshi agreed after a moment. Both their smiles reassured Naomi. They didn't have to figure out everything tonight. The fine details could wait. They'd already discussed it enough and really should've been trying to wring some more enjoyment from the night out. That's what a date was for, after all. The conversation for the rest of their meal was small talk on either school or their friends. A few laughs were had and for the first time that night the three of them really felt at ease.

Just like Naomi, Seiko later excused herself to the lavatory just as they finished their food. Without her to prompt conversation and keep the atmosphere up, the table was reduced to an awkward and embarrassed silence between Satoshi and Naomi. Even if this had only been a date between the two, the occurrence would've probably been the same.

"So, Naomi…" Satoshi stuttered, finding some bravery in the fact the night had been good so far. "You're enjoying yourself, right?"

"Yeah." She smiled at him. "Are you?" He nodded, relaxing a bit. "Sorry about Seiko earlier." She saw him blush a little at the mention. "Some of the things that come out of that girl's mouth…"

"She's not so bad." Satoshi admitted, actually surprising her. "We were just talking about staying friends since we're doing this for you."

"Oh." Naomi realized, thinking on all the ways Seiko could said to embarrass him on that subject. The answer was probably infinite. "That's good." She wasn't worried about dishonesty, obviously. Satoshi may have been clumsy, but he was loyal. And if there was anything to worry about with Seiko, it was when it was safe to take her eyes off her. She was genuinely glad because if those two could get along, it would really help make this thing work.

Her only insecurity in this relationship was with herself. She loved both of them- she couldn't deny that. But…did she love them both equally? Could she still do what she wanted in life and maintain a relationship with two people?

She didn't know. But she wanted to try. Anything less in her life and it would just seem empty to her. Satoshi and Seiko understood that. But she did worry what other people would think of her. Selfish? Or more likely far worse? Was she really being selfish?

"Is something wrong?" Satoshi noticed the worry on her face.

"Eh?" Naomi didn't realize it was showing. But since the opportunity was there, she told him about that first insecurity. Satoshi just smiled that reassuring smile she liked so much and reached across the table to grab her hand.

"I don't expect you to treat us the same- Shinohara…" He paused to contemplate using her first name but decided against it and went on. "She's important to you in a different way from me. And…" His face went red and he hesitated to finish the sentence. "She's a girl too…so of course you'll be more comfortable…around her." That got Naomi blushing too.

As awkward as it was to think about, she had wondered if she was being unfair being a lot more comfortable being close to Seiko while her and Satoshi still managed to be awkward around each other. That and allowing her friend's 'grabby' humor style. Of course, she was sure Seiko did it just for kicks rather than 'another' form of enjoyment. Still, she couldn't shake the thought from her mind.

But Satoshi was right. He was someone dependable in her life, caring, understanding, someone who liked her for who she was and who balanced her own faults. Naomi wanted- and needed- someone like that in her life. Seiko though, Naomi had only realized recently as well, was an important emotional crutch for her even while she carried many of the same traits as Satoshi. But as good as he was there were things Naomi wouldn't share with him, parts of her she didn't want anyone to know. But Seiko did know and helped Naomi come to terms with the things she didn't like about herself.

No, both weren't the exact same level of importance to her. But they still were important. And maybe her attention would be unevenly split. Life wasn't perfect and there were hard choices to make. But it didn't really need to be perfect. If all three of them understand that and were happy, then everything still worked.

This really would work.

She returned the gesture by squeezing his hand.

"Aww…" Seiko returned at that moment. "I missed something." Her friend's antics only put Naomi is a better mood.

"I'll tell you about it later." She promised. Seiko's curiosity was piqued, but she could wait. They were all done eating by that point, and it was late, so they figured it was about time to wrap things up. As agreed beforehand, Satoshi and Seiko split the bill, and the three headed home in the same fashion they'd come.

They hadn't even left the light cast by the restaurant front before Seiko was picking their minds. "It was a good night, wasn't it?"

"Huh? The date's not-" Anticipating the crack Seiko would make if Satoshi finished that sentence, Naomi put her hand over his mouth. Seiko's sly grin only confirmed her suspicions.

"It was fun." Naomi nodded. "I… I had a good time, both of you. I'm glad we agreed to this."

"That's good." Satoshi nodded.

"So?" Seiko pressed them.

"What?" The other two said it at the same time.

" _So_ , are you two convinced this'll work?" She got behind them and put and arm over each their shoulders. "We did this to find out." Satoshi and Naomi glanced at each other, embarrassed smiles creeping over their faces.

"I think so." Naomi squeezed Satoshi's hand. "I'm still worried about a few things…But tonight really made me think we can do this." Satoshi nodded in agreement. There was still a ways to go, but nothing bad had happened and tonight's discussions had really gone a ways into calming their reservations.

"Victory!" Seiko yelled triumphantly, getting a few odd looks from other people on the street. She also managed to yell it into her companions' ears, and stumbled when they both moved away to counter the noise. She regained her balance and pulled the two back together before moving to Naomi's other side. "We need to start planning the next date!" She declared. "One where we can enjoy ourselves more!" The others laughed a little at her energy, liking the idea.

Compared to the walk there, the return trip was a content silence. They did all walk a little closer together, with Seiko outright resting her head on Naomi's shoulder for the duration of the trip. It actually did feel kind of natural now, and the trio either didn't notice or didn't care when a few people _did_ notice them.

The time for them to start saying their goodbyes for the night came when they got back to Satoshi's house. Like the dorks they were, Satoshi and Naomi became awkward again for a few moments before the later spoke. "Thanks for tonight." Naomi managed.

"Ah, your welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it." Satoshi turned to Seiko, wondering if words were in order too.

"Thanks for cooperating." Seiko beat him to the punch. That best summed it up.

"…Thanks." Satoshi awkwardly nodded. "I guess I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." Naomi smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. The kiss held for a few seconds, the two lost for as much time in their own little world before they broke apart, both blushing.

"Good night, Satoshi."

"G-good night, Naomi." With a final smile and nod, the boy turned and headed for his house. Naomi and Seiko turned and kept walking, first to Naomi's house and then Seiko would head home alone.

"So Naomi." Satoshi was probably still in earshot when Seiko went on the offensive. "What did I miss?"

"Hmm? Oh." Naomi remembered she'd promised to tell Seiko. "It was just something I was worried about." Naomi told her what she'd been so unsure about and how Satoshi had reassured her. Seiko listened, nodding in agreement with the boy's words.

"Oh, but I course I don't expect to compare to Mochida." She elbowed Naomi in the side. "Someone's gotta give you all those babies you want." Seiko made a sound vaguely resembling a gasp as a hand firmly grabbed a hold of her left cheek and squeezed. Her girlfriend dragged her like that for a few more feet before letting go.

Seiko gave her girlfriend a few moments to let off steam before she spoke again. "But Naomi? I'm really glad I was important enough to you to try this." The two walked in silence for a few moments, Naomi being unable to switch moods as fast.

"I couldn't just cut you out of my life like that." Naomi admitted. "You really important to me- I'd probably be a different person without you in my life."

"Naomi…" Seiko purred, leaning on her shoulder. "And besides," Seiko jumped right back into her normal self. "That can be fixed. There's no reason you can't be as open with him as you do me. Your bath is big e…" Seiko trialed off as Naomi made a warning noise in her throat. "Just kidding!" Naomi sighed.

"You're really going to have to go easy on that stuff now." She reminded her.

"I know, I know." Seiko assured her. "Anything for you, Naomi. Just promise not to worry too much, okay?"

"I won't." Naomi promised. "You both showed me it's not something to worry about." The two spotted Naomi's house ahead and slowed their steps. "You'll be alright walking home by yourself?"

"It's only around the corner." Seiko nodded. "I'll be fine." The two stopped in front of Naomi's house, and Seiko glanced around to see if the coast was clear. "I get my own goodbye kiss, right?"

For the first few weeks, the two had been very shy on such contact- even Seiko had looked like she might've fainted the first time. That wasn't the case anyone and she practically leapt on her girlfriend when she said yes. Seiko got lucky and Naomi let her hold the kiss for a few seconds longer before the two pulled apart. Even then, Seiko decided to steal one last hug for the night.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow." Seiko murmured in her ear. "It's only going to get better from now on."

"Yeah." Naomi returned the hug. "Good night, Seiko."

"Good night, Naomi. We'll all be together again tomorrow." Naomi pulled back from the hug and smiled at her.

"I can't wait."

XX A/N XX

Well, there's the two shot. A bit of fluff and examining the characters and how the relationship could work. Now that I've wrote this pairing, I got an itch for it. Might write more in the future. Actually, I've reworked an entire story concept I had to incorporate this pairing with an even more in depth exploration. I might as well market this as a sneak preview. My ramblings aside, hope you enjoyed this short story.


End file.
